


Your Words Excite Me

by Tippens101



Series: White Dress Shirt [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Possessive!Castiel, Student!Castiel, Teacher!Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel does not like anyone staring at his Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Words Excite Me

It was 5 minutes before the end of third period and Castiel wanted to kill someone.

Specifically, he wanted to kill Lisa Braeden. She was staring at Dean with lust in her eyes, and Castiel did not like it. Castiel thinks it should be obvious that Dean belongs to someone, even though no one knows it's him.

Dean likes to give them a few minutes to relax at the end of class, mostly so he and Castiel could text each other.

Dean didn't even bother looking up from his phone, but Castiel had to keep glancing at the girl next to him while he tried to control his rage.

No, Dean texted to him, Jake is the dog&Finn is the human.

You should move her, Castiel replied.

What?

Lisa. Move her seat or transfer her out. She won't stop staring at you.

Dean looked up, confused. Castiel glared at him, and before Dean could text back, the bell rang.

Lisa waved at Dean as she headed for the door. "Bye Mr. Winchester! See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," Dean said, waving back and giving her his best fake smile.

Castiel took a very slow time in packing up his things, watching everyone leave.

Ash stopped at the door and Castiel said "Ash, just go."

"Why?" Ash asked. "You're just gonna kiss and stuff... right?"

"As far as anyone is concerned he is helping me with an essay. Go to lunch, now, and close the door."

"I do not wanna know what you two are gonna be doing here," Ash shook his head and closed the door behind him.

Castiel got up and walked the three feet to Dean's desk.

"Get up," he growled.

Dean stood up, and the chair scraped backwards.

"You need to get that whore out of this class."

"C-Cas," Dean said nervously, "I can't just kick someone out of class."

Castiel growled and shoved Dean against the chalkboard.

"You will do as I say," Castiel gripped Dean's crotch.

"Oh fuck, Cas, whatever you want," Dean whined as Castiel started rubbing Dean through his dress pants. "Just fuck me right now, God"

"No," Castiel said, using his other hand to grip Dean's hair. "You took to long to answer me correctly."

"Cas," Dean whined again, "Cas, please fuck me. Need it."

"Where would you like me to do it Dean?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head, tightening his grip on Dean's hair and dick. "Against the wall? Or how about over your desk? Maybe I'll do that. Bend you over and fuck you, no prep."

"Daddy," Dean cried out as he thrust his hips, trying to get Castiel to rub harder. "Daddy, please." Dean had been getting more comfortable in calling Castiel 'Daddy' ever since their first date.

"Maybe I should tie your wrists with my belt, then spank your ass red. Would you like that Dean?"

Dean mewled.

"Or maybe I'll shove my pens up that greedy hole of yours. Maybe the chalkboard eraser, too."

"Please, Daddy," Dean whined. "Please."

Castiel released Dean's hair and crotch, and Dean whined.

"I'm going to lunch," Castiel said, pressing a quick kiss to Dean's lips.

"But, Cas," Dean said, watching Castiel zip up his backpack. "What about everything you just said?"

"You really think I would fuck you at school? You really are a cockslut." Castiel smiled and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Later, at your apartment." Castiel gave Dean a sloppy kiss on the cheek and walked to the door. Before he opened it, he said, without looking back, "Don't touch yourself." Then he left.

********************

Castiel was lying naked on Dean's bed, arms folded behind his head.

Dean was lying on him, equally naked, pressing wet kisses to his chest.

"Suck my cock," Castiel ordered.

Dean didn't hesitate to kiss his way down and swallow Castiel's cock in one go.

As he sucked, Castiel unfolded one of his arms and ran his fingers though Dean's hairs.

"Maybe later," he said breathlessly, "I'll shove me pens inside you."

Dean moaned around his cock.


End file.
